A variety of dropper bar separating apparatuses have heretofore been developed. These conventional apparatuses may be classified into two types, that is, one in which the separation of the dropper bars is effected mechanically, and the other in which it is effected by means of a magnetic force generated by a magnet. The first type involves the problem that the structure for mechanically separating the dropper bars is complex and difficult to adjust. The second type, which includes, for example, the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-38021 (1973), suffers from the problem that, since this type of apparatus relies only on the attraction force generated by the magnet employed, stable separation cannot always be achieved due to adverse surface conditions of the dropper bars (e.g., irregularities in the surfaces of the dropper bars formed after repeated use, or separation of the plating from or adhesion of oil to the surfaces) and variations in the plate thickness of the dropper bars, which are made of a magnetic material.